Ruby Red- Danny's Baby Sister
by GoldStarBerry5
Summary: Ruby Red, loved by the gang, but not anyone else. Abused at home, bullied by peers, she only feels protected when she's with the gang. When the gang finds out, what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN- Sorry that there is no introduction to Ruby's character, to make it clear, Ruby Zuko is Danny's 13 year old baby sister. Danny calls her Ruby-Red, making refrence too the fact that rubies are red and her red hair. She's really small, skinny, and short for her age. She has baby blue eyes and lots of freckles. Well that's all, hope you like it._**

 _Ruby's POV-_

"Ruby-Red, is that you?" Danny asked as I walked into the house. I didn't answer, I ran into the bathroom hoping he wouldn't come look for me. I shut the door and broke down into sobs.

Danny's a senior, so him and the gang are leaving. They're the only people who seem to love me so I don't want them to leave.

When I was a baby Mom and Dad didn't want me at all, so I grew up with my grandparents until I was four. My grandparents neglected me and my mom and dad took me back. Then when I started school, I was really shy. I've never had friends at school. I'm friends with the gang and that's about it. I don't have friends at my dance studio either, I'm a ballerina. I get bullied at school and at dance. I would never tell Danny or any of the gang but my parents abuse me. I'm scared for Danny to leave.

I looked up to see Danny in the doorway, I forgot to lock the stupid door.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" He asked me while picking me up. I cried into his shoulder as he carried me to his room. He stroked my hair and I sniffed back tears.

"My stomach just really hurts, that's all." I lied. He laid me down on the bed and sat down next to me.

"You want me to call one of the guys so they can bring you some medicine?" He asked me.

"Sure." I whisper.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He kissed my forehead and walked out. I hate lying to Danny, I feel so bad, but I can't tell him the truth. Danny worries about me but he would freak if he knew I was being abused and bullied, so would the rest of the guys.

The gang loves younger siblings, but I get to hang with them more then Katie or Pammy because I'm older. I love being with the gang, especially the boys, they make me feel safe.

Danny walked back in and sat down next to me,"I have a date with Sandy tonight, but I don't want to leave ya alone if you feel sick and mom and dad are going out for dinner. So Frenchy and Doody are gonna come over and watch you okay? Or do you want me to stay?" He asked me.

"You can go with Sandy, I know how much you like her, and French and Doody are pretty cool." I reply.

"You're the best baby sister you know that?" He said smiling at me.

"Yeah I know." I said smirking the doorbell rang and Danny stood up.

I sat up and leaned aganist the bed frame. Doody, Frenchy, and Danny came into my room.

"Hey sweetheart." Doody said sitting down next to me,"how're you?" He asked.

"I'm ok." I whisper softly.

"Doody, she's sick, she's not gonna be great." Frenchy giggled, I smiled at her.

"Well, I gotta go pick up Sandy. I'll see you later Ruby-Red." Danny kissed my forehead. "Thanks for watching her you two." He told Doody and Frenchy as he walked out the door.

"So, is there anything you need sweetie, we picked up some medicine for you." Frenchy said.

"Ya know, my stomach feels better, you guys can leave if you want too." I say.

"Well, we don't want to leave you home alone, so we'll stay, it'll be fun." Doody said.

"Okay." I say quietly.

"Well, you wanna watch a movie?" Frenchy asked.

"Sure." I say. We all walked out into the living room and Doody put a movie in. He sat between Frenchy and I and I snuggled into him with my head on his shoulder. I didn't really pay much attention to the movie, I was really tired.

It was about 8:00 when Mom and Dad came in. The door opened and closed softly but we all looked.

"Hi Anthony, Frenchy." My mom said,"Where is Danny?" She asked.

"Oh, he's on a date, but he Ruby didn't feel well and he didn't want to leave her home so French and I came." Doody said.

"Oh, well thank you." My dad said.

"No problem, I guess we'll leave now." I didn't want them to leave, I didn't want to be home alone with my mom and dad. I think Frenchy could tell.

"Oh Ruby, the girls are having a sleepover at my house tonight, you wanna come?" I nodded and looked at my mom, hoping she would let me go, not that she really cared what I did.

"Go ahead." My mom said.

"Okay, let's go ladies." Doody said wrapping his arms around us.

Doody drove us to Frenchy's house and dropped us off. It was 8:20 so the girls wern't there yet. Frenchy took me up to her room and sat down on the bed.

"Are you alright sweetie, you seem upset." Frenchy said. I was gonna tell her but then the doorbell rang.

 **Like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ruby's POV-_

"You stay here, I'll be right back." Frenchy said walking out the door. I wrung my hands together, dear lord, what have I gotten myself into. I can't tell her, she'll tell Danny!

"Hey Ruby!" Jan said walking in,"What's wrong sweetie?" She sat down next to me.

"I'm fine." I said softly.

"Sweetie, we're worried about you." Frenchy said. The door opened and Rizzo and Marty walked in.

"Hey ladies." Marty said

"What we talkin' about?" Rizzo asked laying on the bed.

"Tryin' to figure out what's wrong with Ruby." Jan said.

"I'm fine!" I exclaimed. All the girls fell silent and stared at me. I couldn't help it anymore, I couldn't stand lying. I broke down in tears and all the girls were stunned.

Frenchy picked me up and hugged me on her bed. "Sweetie, I'm really worried, please tell me whats wrong."

"But you'll tell Danny and he'll be upset!" I said between sobs.

"Sweetie, he loves you, he won't be upset with you." Jan said rubbing my back.

"Not with me, with mom and dad, and the kids at my school." I say.

"Please tell us." Frenchy said.

"My mom and dad abuse me, and all the kids at school and dance bully me. I'm scared French." I mumbled in her shoulder.

"Call Danny," Frenchy whispered trying to whisper it soft enough for me not to hear.

"No."

"Ruby, you have to tell him." I only cried harder.

I sat up and looked around, Marty was at the phone, Jan and Rizzo were both looking at me, and Frenchy was hugging me. Marty hung up the phone and sat down next to me.

"How long has this been going on?" Frenchy asked

"Since I was five." I whispered.

"Danny said he'd be her in a few minutes, I think he's with the guys so I don't know if they'll be here too." Marty said.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" Jan asked.

"I was scared." I whispered, I'm still scared.

"Well, it's all gonna be ok now." Rizzo said.

The door opens and Danny's standing there.

"Ruby," He ran over and tackled me into a hug.

"Ow." I say. I have brusies all over my back and Danny kinda crushed me.

"Sorry Baby Sis." He sat up and pulled me into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I was scared." I whispered.

"Ok, well, I think we should leave now, thanks girls." Danny said walking with me out the door. We got to the car and I saw all the T-Birds, I was kinda hoping they wern't there, I love 'em all but I don't wanna talk right now.

"Hey Ruby-Red." Kenickie said wraping an arm around me. "You ok?" He asked.

"No." I whispered fighting back tears. I laid my head on his shoulder and he hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry." He said. Danny dropped all the guys off at there houses until it was just Danny, Kenickie, and I. Kenickie kissed my head softly as I started to cry into his shoulder. We pulled up to his house and he carried me inside.

"Danny didn't want you to go home, he's really upset at your mom and dad, he didn't want you to be their so he asked me to take you to my house tonight." He said softly too me.

"Ok." I replied

"You should'vd told somebody." Kenickie said.

"I was scared, I'm still scared." Kenickie hugged me, when he let go my sleve rolled up. He saw the brusies and pulled my sleve up higher. I started to cry as he stared speechless.

"When and how?" He asked.

"Well, some are from mom and dad, and some are from school." I said still crying.

"Dear lord, why do bad things happen to good people." He asked looking up. He looked back down and kissed my head,"You should go to sleep sweetheart."

"I love you Kenickie." I whispered.

"I love you too Ruby-Red, now go to sleep." He said.

 **Sooo... Hope you like it**


	3. Chapter 3

_Danny's POV-_

I ran into the house and slammed the door.

"Danny, what's your problem?" My mom who was sitting in the kitchen asked.

"You and dad!" I screamed. "Ruby told the girls about you and dad abusing her." I said.

"Danny, calm down, she's just lying for attention." My mom scoffed.

"Oh yeah, then why is she covered in brusies, and the cut on her chin, she got from falling, I should've figured it out a long time ago!" I screamed. My dad was awake and in the kitchen by now.

"I would die to keep that little girl safe and happy, and I thought you two were the same way." I made my way to the door but my dad grabed my arm. I turned around and he punched me in the face. I fell backwards and hit my head on the glass table. I heard the front door open again and Kenickie scream my name.

 _Kenickie's POV-_

"Danny!" I screamed running through the door. I had drove over to his house because I wanted to scream at his parents for hurting that swee girl. My parents are bad but if they ever hurt Katie I would die.

He hit his head on the glass table and it shaddered loudly. I grabbed the phone and called 911. His mom and dad just stood there like statues after I hung up the phone I kneeled down to Danny's side. I felt his pulse and made sure he was still breathing.

The paramedics arrived and I hopped in my car. I drove home and carried Ruby and Katie to the car. I drove off to the hospital with both girls asleep in the back seat. I got to the hospital and looked back at the girls. Ruby was awake. I got out of the car and then slid next to her in the back.

"Hey sweetie, I gotta tell you something important." I said. "So, after you fell asleep I drove to your house 'cause I wanted to yell at your parents and when I walked in Danny had fallen on the glass coffe table and hit his head. I called 911 and they came and then I brought you to the hospital." She sat there and I hugged her. That poor girl has gone through so much.

"Ok, can we go inside?" She ask.

"Sure Ruby-Red," I reply. I pick up Katie and start to carry her inside.

"Can I carry her?" She asked.

"Sure." I hand Katie to her and put an arm around her and we walk in.

We walk in and find the waiting room,"I'm looking for Danny Zuko." I say

"Room 162." The lady said shortly.

"Ok, thank you." I make my way with Ruby and Katie down the hallway.

 **IMPORTANT NOTE TO T-BIRDS FOREVER!**

 **Okay so I was checking my reviews and I just saw the one from you about your story, I don't know if you were posted this comment before I started this story or after, but I'm very sorry if it looks like I copied you. I just saw the comment and I was not copying you!**

 **FYI-**

 **Thank you T-Birds Forever and Kentzie Forever fo being the first people to favorite this story!**

 **Thank you T-Birds Forever, Rosie80, and MysteriousWriter1127 for reviewing!**

 **And thanks to everyone who is reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ruby's POV-_

I walked down the hall in the hospital, Kenickie's arm wrapped around me. We found room 162 and I looked inside to see Danny lying there.

"You ok?" Kenickie asked me before walking in. I just shook my head. Kenickie bent down so his head was level with mine and hugged me. "It'll all be ok in the end Ruby, I'll make sure of it."

We walked in and Danny was unconcious on the bed. Kenickie pulled the chair and placed it right next to the bed. He sat down in it, and I handed a sleeping Katie to him, I crawled onto the bed and snuggled into him.

I hugged his arm and cried silently into his shoulder. I fell asleep almost instantly.

 _ **-The Next Morning-**_

"Was she alright last night?" I heard Danny ask Kenickie as I woke up. I let go of Danny's arm and hugged him tightly.

"Danny! You're ok!" I hugged him tighter and tighter, and I never wanted to let him go.

"Hey Ruby-Red." Danny said before kissing my head.

"You had me so scared!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I'm sorry sweetie." He said softly. "Now we gotta talk about you." I sighed. "When did it start."

"When I was five." I whispered.

"Did it happen a lot?" He asked.

"Whenever you weren't home."

"And, what's happening at school?"

"I have no friends, I get bullied, and it happens at dance too." I admit.

"Ruby, I'm sorry." Danny started to cry. I had never seen Danny cry before, it scared me, I started to cry too.

"You two are cute." Kenickie said laughing slightly. Danny started laughing too and sniffing back tears.

"Yeah, we are pretty cute." Danny said smiling at me. "I love you baby sis."

"I love you too." I say.

"Do you know when I'm allowed to leave Kenickie?" Danny asked.

"Tomorrow." Kenickie said,"Ruby, you coming home with me tonight?"

"I don't wanna go." I said snuggling into Danny.

"You can stay here sweetie." Danny said stroking my hair.

"Well, I'm gonna go get brekfast, Ruby you want something?" Kenickie asked.

"Yes please." I say. Kenickie leaves, carrying a still sleeping Katie, and I snuggle closer into Danny.

"The cut on your chin, what's it really from?" Danny asked.

"Mom puzhed me into the counter." I whispered.

"I should've figured this out baby girl, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Danny." I say.

"You're so cute, you know that?" I giggled in reply and Danny smiled at me. Danny could always make me feel safe and that was all I needed right now.

"Can we watch TV?" I ask, Danny turns the TV on in reply.

I hug Danny and watch the TV.

 **So, how you liking it so far? Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Danny's POV-_

Ruby snuggled closer into me and I smiled, I love that little girl.

"How's it happenin?" I look up to see Putzie and Jan in the doorway.

"Hey guys," I say.

"How're you feeling?" Jan asked as the walked in.

"I'm alright." I say as Jan hugs me.

"How about you sweetie?" Putzie asked Ruby.

"I'm ok," She replied.

Then I looked up to see Sandy in the doorway. She smiled at me and walked in. She kissed Ruby's head and then mine.

"Hey Sandy." I said as she sat down next to me.

"Hey sweetie." She said softly holding my hand.

"When you gettin' out Zuko?" Sonny said walking in.

"Tomorrow." I say softly looking down at Ruby.

Frenchy, Doody, Rizzo, Katie, and Kenickie came in, Kenickie with breakfast for Ruby. Katie was awake now.

"Danny!" She screamed as she walked in. She let go of Rizzo's hand and jumped onto the bed. She crawled up to me and kissed my cheek. Everyone laughed and I hugged her with my free arm.

"Alright Katie, you need to calm down baby girl." Rizzo said picking her up.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"It's ok sweetie," I told her and she smiled. The whole gang talked for awhile until everyone had to leave. It was just Ruby and I looked at the clock to see it was 10:30. I kissed Ruby's head lightly.

"I love you Danny." She said softly.

"I love you too baby sis." I replied.

I kissed her head again and pulled her closer. She's my baby sister and I'd do anything for her.

 **So, how do you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Ruby's POV-_

I woke up the next morning to realize we were still at the hospital.

"Hey Ruby-Red." Danny said softly,"Kenickie's gonna come up and drive you to school ok?" I didn't want to go to school, but I knew I had to.

"Ok." I say

"I know you don't wanna go, but if anything happens to you, you tell me, or Kenickie, or the first person you see alright." Danny said. I nodded and Kenickie walked in the doorway.

"Hey Ruby, ready to go?" I sat up and kissed Danny on the cheek. He kissed my cheek and I stood up. I jumped on Kenickie's back and he gave me a piggyback ride out to the car. I sat down in the front and scooted next to Kenickie.

"I'm gonna pick you up after school today, if anything happens at school you tell me right away, alright." I nodded again. We pulled up to the school and Kenickie kissed my head. "Bye sweetie." He hugged me and then I slid out of the car.

I walked into the building, silent like always. I slowly walked to my locker to grab my English binder and head off the first hour. I walk in and quietly sit in my seat. This is my least favorite class, I sit next to Barbra Roberts, the meanest and most popular girl at school.

"Hey Ruby," Barbra said sweetly,"Why so quiet? Did you finally realize that even your family doesn't love you?" She said smirking.

"Could you please, just leave me alone?" I ask quietly.

"Why, then I'd miss out on all the fun!" Just then all her friends came up behind her.

"You don't deserve to be here, I should sit by Barbra." A girl said.

"I didn't make the seating chart." I mumble

"You don't even deserve to be at this school. You're worthless, nobody loves you, not even that stupid big brother that you used to talk about all the time in grade school. You should just go kill your self, why won't you put us all out of our misery?" I stayed silent,"Answer me!" Barbra screamed as she slapped me in the face. She pushed me out of my chair and I fell on my back.

Somebody grabbed me roughly by the hair and I shrieked. The threw me out into the hallway and told me to stay out. I ran into the bathroom, I didn't go to any classes that day.

After the final bell rang, I walked back to my locker. I saw Barbra and two boys standing there. I tried to walk away but they had already seen me.

"Oh, Ruby, you're still alive, what a shame." Barbra whispered in my ear. She grabbed my wrist and the two guys started to kick and punch me. When they were done she threw me aganist the lockers. I fell onto the ground and the walked away laughing.

I just wanted one of the guys to come save me. I started crying right there. I heard running footsteps and soon enough Kenickie was cradling me in his arms. I cried into his shoulder as he smoothed down my hair.

"Sweetie, it's alright. Nobody's gonna hurt you anymore ok." Kenickie said picking me up. He carried me out to the car and set me down. I saw Putzie there and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I love you Ruby." Putzie said kissing my head, we drove out to the hospital to pick Danny up. When we parked Kenickie went in but Putzie and I stayed in the car.

"I love you too Putzie." I whispered starting to shake. I heard the door open and looked up to see Danny there. He took me from Putzie and started kissing my head repeatedly.

He sat down in the back seat and I snuggled into him. I stopped crying because the guys make me feel safe.

"Danny, why does nobody like me?" I asked him even though I knew he wouldn't have an answer.

"Well, I love you and so do all the T-Birds and Pink Ladies. Love is better then like so you're better off." I laughed quietly.

"I love you and the T-Birds and Pink Ladies too." I say quietly. Danny hugged me tighter and we pulled up to Kenickie's house.


	7. Chapter 7

_Danny's POV-_

"Hey Ruby, would you mind hanging out with Katie for a little while. I've gotta talk to the guys and I don't want her coming in." Kenickie said. Ruby nodded and ran off to Katie's room.

We walked into Kenickie's room and Putzie quietly shut the door. We all sat down.

"What are we gonna do about Ruby?" Putzie asked.

"Well, Zuko, you're already eighteen so you could file for custody, then you guys could stay here." Kenickie said.

"Well, that helps with mom and dad, but what about her getting bullied?" Putzie asked.

"She could change schools, and dance classes." I say.

"Sounds like it will work." Kenickie says.

"I don't wanna tell her until we're for sure it will work, because I don't want her to stress or get excited and then it not work out." I say.

"Ok, what should we do first?" Putzie asked.

"I'll call the school." I say. I dial in the number and one of the secretaries answers.

"Hello, Rydell Junior High School Office, how can I help you?" She ask.

"Well, I calling about Ruby Zuko, she's being bullied at school and I think it is in her best interest to change schools." I say calmy,"How would I do that?"

"Well, she would have to be enrolled in the new school first. Then we would have to transfer her records, we would also need a parent or guardian to come in and sign some papers. I'm sorry to hear about her problems at our school." I wrote everything I would have to do down.

"Ok, thank you, I think I know everything I need. Goodbye."

"Have a nice day!"

I hung up the phone and looked to the guys. "Well, dance will be easy, I've talked to her teacher before and she loves Ruby and talks about how good she is. But before she switches schools I need to get custody of her."

"Well, you and I can go to the courthouse, I'll call Doody and Sonny, and they can watch Katie and Ruby with Putzie." Kenickie said.

"Alright." I say.

Kenickie calls Doody and Sonny. They show up and then we leave. This is a lot to handle, but for my baby sister, I would take on anything.

 **While writing this I googled how to file for custody and how to switch schools, it didn't really help so all of this may or may not be accurate. Hope you still like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Ruby's POV-_

I was putting in a movie for Katie when I felt someone hugging me from behind. I pressed play on the movie and turned around to see Sonny hugging me.

"Hey Ruby, are you alright sweetie?" Sonny asked letting go of me. I nodded and he kissed my cheek. Putzie was sitting down with Katie on his lap and Doody was standing behind Sonny.

Doody hugged me and kissed my head. We all sat down and started to watch the movie. I was really tired and my whole body hurt from school. I laid my head on Doody's shoulder and snuggled into him.

"Why aren't the girls here?" Katie asked.

"Well, you want to call them over?" Katie nodded beaming and her and Sonny left to go call them. Putzie walked over to Doody and I and picked me up.

"Sweetie, I know you're not alright." Putzie said,"But I don't know how to help, so you gotta let me know what I can do."

"Don't leave me." I whisper,"I don't feel safe when I'm not with someone in the gang."

"Ok sweetie, it's gonna be alright, I promise." He said.

"Thanks Putzie." He kissed my head softly.

 _Putzie's POV-_

Ruby is so cute! We were talking and she just fell asleep. I feel bad for her and I never wanna leave her again.

"The girls are on there way!" Katie screamed running in. She jumped on Doody and giggled. I remember Ruby like that, she would jump on me and giggle at everything. It amazes me now, she was so happy, and she was being abused when we weren't there.

I looked back down at Ruby, I can still say the happy five year old running around giggling.

I felt someone hugging my neck and it snapped me out of my thoughts. Jan kissed my cheek and then sat down next to me.

"Hey, how's she doing?" Jan asked me.

"She's just scared, but she'll be fine." As I say this Danny and Kenickie walk in the room.

"Kenny! Danny!" Katie screams running up to both of them, Kenickie picks her up and Danny walks over to me.

He picks Ruby up and holds her close, then he walks out with her.

 **Hope you like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Danny's POV-_

"Hey, Ruby, please wake up." She wakes up and hugs me tightly. "Hey sweetie, I gotta tell you something important." She sat up next to me and I wrapped an arm around her.

"So, today, Kenickie and I went to the courthouse and I filed for your custody." She smiled widley at me. "Don't smile yet, so tomorrow, we have to go to court and mom and dad are gonna be there. But, don't worry because it's all gonna be alright. Then, you're gonna transfer schools."

"Danny!" She jumped up and hugged my neck. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" She screamed. She kissed my cheek and giggled.

This was the Ruby I missed. When she was younger she was happy, always giggling, and always smiling.

"I love you too Ruby." I heard the door open slowly and saw Kenickie there.

"I can see that you told her." He said chuckling.

"Kenickie!" She ran over to him and jumped onto him. "I love you!" She screamed laughing. He hugged her back, she's so cute!

"I love you too. I'm gonna be there tomorrow, and so are all the rest of the gang. So, you'll have all your big brothers nd sisters there." He said setting her down. She ran back over to me and jumped on my lap.

"Danny, you're the best!" She kissed my cheek and I kissed hers.

 _Ruby's POV-_

Oh my gosh! Danny's gonna have custody of me, I won't have to deal with mom or dad ever again, I get to move schools! I'm so happy! Danny's doing so much for me!

"You wanna celebrate at Frosty's?" Danny asked me. I nodded vigorously. "Ok, let me call Rizz and Sandy so the whole gang will be there and then well all go."

"Kenickie," he turned around and I hugged him again,"You're not even my real big brother and you helped. Thank you." He kissed my head.

"You're as much of my little sister as Katie is." We broke the hug and I ran into Katie's bedroom.

"Guys! Danny's gonna get custody of me, and I'm gonna move schools! It's all gonna be ok again, like you all said!" Before I knew it Doody was hugging me and spinning me around. I love how happy they all are for me.

"That's great Ruby!" Doody yelled setting me back down. As soon as Doody let go Putzie was hugging me.

Danny walked in and we left for Frosty's. This was the happiest I had felt in a long time. We drove up to Frosty's and I saw Sandy. I hopped out of the car and ran over to Sandy.

"Sandy! Danny's gonna get custody of me!" I hug her and she hugs me back.

The rest of the gang, including Rizzo, walked in and we all sat down. We got our food and everybody was smiling and talking, including me.

"Ruby, come here," Danny said. I walked over to him and he hugged me tightly. "I love you baby sis." He whispered softly.

"I love you too." I say.

"Well, you wanna go home?" He ask. I nod and hop on his back. He carries me back to Kenickie's house. "We should go to sleep, we gotta wake up early tomorrow."

"Ok." I say.

"Night Ruby Red." He kissed my head and hugged me.

"Night Danny." I kissed his cheek and snuggled into him.

Danny is truly one of the best big brothers ever.

 **Almost done! Hope you like it, I think I'm gonna finish Photographs next!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilouge**

 _Ruby's POV-_

"Ruby, Katie, get up, last day of school!" Danny and Kenickie yelled.

"We're both up and ready!" I yelled back. I picked Katie up and carried her out to the car. We've been staying at Kenickie's house ever since Danny got custody of me.

I buckled Katie in and sat down in the front as Danny and Kenickie ran out.

"You guys excited?" I asked them.

"Definitely!" Kenickie says.

"I'm excited!" Danny says.

"Well good." I say,"Are you excited Katie?" I ask.

"No, this is my last summer with Kenny." She whispered.

"Awww, sweetie, I'm not gonna leave you." Kenickie said.

"Good." She says smiling

"Alright, this is your stop Ruby." Danny said as Kenickie stoped at my school.

I kissed Kenickie's cheek and then Danny's,"I love you guys."

"We love you too." They said in unison.

"Bye!" I yell running out of the car.

"Bye!" They yell.

"Hey, Ruby!" I hear Lillian yell. Lillian is my new best friend. I met her on my first day at Kennila Junior High School.

"Hey Lillian." She runs up to me.

"Last day!" Greg, my other good friend, yells running up to us.

"Let's do this!" I say, we link arms and walk into our first hour together.

I have friends, I have all the gang, and I have happiness now! Danny has turned my life around for the better.

I got through the uneventful school day and ran over to Rydell. Danny told me he was gonna sneak me into the carnival.

"Ruby!" I hear Danny yell. "Come here!" I run over to him and Kenickie.

"Hey Ruby," Kenickie said. "You wanna go ride something with me?"

"Yeah!" I say. Kenickie had me hop on his back and we walked around the park. We stopped at a few games and Kenickie won me a huge stuffed dog.

"Hey Kenickie, hey Ruby!" Putzie yelled. I waved at them from Kenickie's back.

I went over with Putzie, Sonny, and Doody. We walked around, rode some rides, and played some games.

The whole gang caught up together at last. I got really tired and Kenickie and Rizzo were getting ready to leave. I hugged Danny and then left with them. I knew the gang would always be together, and they would also be there to protect me.

 **The end! Hope you like it!**


End file.
